A New Rider is Born
by Wickedly-Wonderful
Summary: The sequel to MY version of ELDEST!
1. The Half and Half Orphen

**The sequel! haha hope you guys like this as much as you liked Eldest! Please Review! This is a rewrite chapter, just a few minor changes I wanted to make.**

Kaida sat on the edge of Eldor lake, searching for stones on the ground. Once she had a handful of them she started to skip them across the lake.

Kaida was extremely beautiful. She had long golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was quite thin for a 15 year old girl, but she still seemed flawless. One of the reasons for her unique beauty was that she was half and half. Half human, half elf.

Her father had been an ordinary trader who had gotten lost in the Hadarc Desert. He was close to death when Kaida's mother found him. She quickly carried him to a doctor where he was healed and thanked her greatly.

Kaida's mother was a brave warrior, but had a gentle heart. The two quickly fell in love. They were married and awhile later gave birth to a beautiful baby girl: Kaida.

They had lived in Ceris their entire lives until the whole town was nearly burned down by an army of Urgals. Nearly half of the people in the town were killed, including both of Kaida's parents. At the young age of five Kaida had become an orphan.

She needed a guairdian, somebody to take her in and care for her, but no one stepped up. Kaida and her parents had always been shunned. Ceris had been an all elven city unitl Kaida's father came, and when they got married and had Kaida, they were looked down on. Half and half's were not well accepted. People in Ceris believed that if a child's mother was an elf, their father should be an elf too.

But, thankfully, an elder by the name of Bella stepped up and housed Kaida. Bella was the town healer, and the moment she layed eyes on Kadia, she knew she was special. And Bella was right. Kaida was very, very special.

_Back in Ellesmera..._

Roran woke up and tried to sit up immediatly but fell back down, too weak to move much. But just by looking up at the ceiling he knew he was no longer in the prison. But where was he?

His thoughts were soon interupted when somebody walked into the room. Soon the person was standing over Roran, looking into his eyes.

"Good, your awake."

The person standing over Roran was Eragon. Roran was incredebly relieved that he was there, but also incredebly confused.

"What are you doing here? Where am I? Where'd you go?" Questions erupted from Roran's mouth. Eragon gave him a weak smile and then told the whole story. Why he left Carvahall, why Garrow died, why Roran was taken captive by the Empire, and why he was here in Ellesmera, city of elves.

Once he was done telling his story, about an hour later, Roran was left mouth open wide. He couldn't believe it. Eragon, his cousin Eragon, who had no parents or extrodinary powers, just a simple farm boy, was the new Rider? And he was living with the elves? And had a dragon!

It was almost too much to believe, but he had to. The circumstances were to "official" for his cousin to be kidding, and it did explain a lot of things that had happend. After severel minutes of silence, he finally spoke.

"So...when you were at the castle you got another egg?" Eragon nodded yes. "Then what happend to it?"

"We did the same thing as when I got my egg. We sent it away. No where in particular. We just hope that fate guides it to a true Rider."

Kaida was now just sitting on the sandy sides of Eldor lake, starring into the dark, deep water. Suddenly something caught her eye. In the dirt was a small, red rock. She cautiously picked it up and studied it. It was quite large , but small enough to fit into her pocket. It had a special sparkle to it and, for some reason, Kaida felt a need to keep it. It was very odd looking for a rock. Very glassy and smooth.

She slipped the rock into her pocket and stood up, brushing the sand off of her clothes. As she looked up into the sky she figured she'd better be heading home. The sun would start to set soon and Bella would freak out if she came home too late.

She groaned at the thought of going home. Bella was a very sweet lady, but that is what made her so unbearable. She had always been unusually protective of Kaida. Always making sure that she was safe. After awhile it got very annoying.

So Kaida started the walk home, taking out the rock to look at on her way there. She turned the rock over in her hand. There was something very strangly unique about the pebble, but Kaida didn't know what. Maybe it was the way that it gleamed, or it's odd color. But whatever the reason, Kaida kept it. Maybe she could make a necklace out of it later. She had always been quite crafty doing that sort of thing. And then she could sell it when the traders came.

Soon her thoughts lead to her parents. She dearly missed them, and had every day sense the terrible fire. Their town still hadn't fully recovered. Most houses had a singed look to them, and people constintly mourned the loss of loved ones. Kaida had never been one to linger on the fact that her parents were dead, but did decided to take a trip to the cemetary before she went home.

Half an hour after leaving the lake, Kaida was standing in a small cemetary. She wandered to the back where she found her parents graves. She just sat and reflected for a few minutes, wishing that they were still here. Finally she pulled herself up and started to head home.

After fifteen minutes of weaving through the small village of Ceris she was knocking on the door of her quiant home. Bella quickly opend the door and ushered Kaida inside.

"My dear, what took so long? I didn't think you'd be home in time for dinner." Sure enough, a large, delicious looking dinner sat ontop of the wooden table.

"I'm sorry, I just went down to the lake for a little bit," replied Kaida, deciding not to mention her trip to the graveyard. Everytime she talked about her dead parents Bella thought that she was emotionally damaged and became very weepy and apologetic.

Bella and Kaida took their seats at the table and began to eat. Everything that Bella had made was delicious, as always. Very soon, Kaida's plate was empty and her belly was full.

"Well, I'm going to bed now," said Kaida as she left the table. Bella nodded in acknoledgment and Kaida walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Her room was small. Inside was just a bed, some drawers to hold her clothes, and a few books. Kaida had always loved to read. After dressing into her nightgown, Kaida crawled into bed with a book and read until she fell asleep, book still in hand.

She was having a very peaceful sleep, dreaming of swimming in the lake with Beau, a friend down the street when she sat straight up in bed. The pebble, which she had sat ontop of her dresser had let out a loud, distinguished squeak.

**What'd you think? Hope it was good, so please review! Oh, and I need a new name for the story, so if you have any ideas, please tell!**


	2. Go To Ellesmera

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews. Oh, btw, Lenora doesn't mean "little dragon", so thats not what I tittled it. Kaida means little dragon, I just thought it was a weird coincidence,Besides, I chanaged the tittle anyways.**

After Eragon had come into his room several hours ago explaining everything, Roran still felt a bit tierd, so he had fallen back asleep. A few hours later he woke up again and looked out his window to see that it was late morning. He clumsily climbed out of bed, still weak and not fully healed.

He wairly walked down the many stairs down to the main dining room. Once there he was greeted by one of the servents. He was at first shocked to see it was an elf, but then reminded himself that he was in Ellesmera, city of elves (he still found it hard to believe.

He quickly accepted the breakfast that was offered to him and took a seat at the massage, wooden dining table. As soon as the servent left, requesting his food, Eragon barged into the dining room.

"What are you doing out of your bedroom!" exclaimed Eragon. Roran just sat in his chair for a second, confused.

"I'm not allowed to eat?" he finally replied stupidly. Eragon rolled his eyes.

"Well yeah your allowed to eat, but I wanted you to rest." Eragon was now sitting next to him at the table. "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed."

"Aw," replied Roran jokishly, "how very sweet of you." Eragon would have playfully punched him in the arm, but that probably wasn't the best idea. Just now Eragon realized how much he had missed his cousin. He missed the old days, when it was just Roran, Eragon and Garrow out on the farm. They hadn't had a lot of money, and Eragon loved Saphira, but back then things had seemed much simpiler.

A sudden wave of homesickness overcame Eragon and he longed for Carvahall. His brain wandered to what Horst must have thought when Eragon dissapeared, and what was happening in Carvahall now...

After several minutes of waiting, the servents of the castle brought out a nice, hot breakfast for the two. They both hurridly gulped down the delicious food and at once their plates were taken away.

"Would you like anymore,. Rider Eragon?" one of the servents asked. Eragon nodded his head no, and once the servent left Roran let out a snort he had apparently been holding in.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Roran said, trying to hold back a laugh. "It's just, hearing them call you 'Rider Eragon'. It's weird." Eragon shrugged it off.

"Well, for now, I want you to visit the healer down the street so you can have a proper check up," said Eragon, leading him out the front door of the castle and into the streets of Ellesmera. They wandered a few blocks to the south until they were standing infront of the healers house.

Once inside, the healer gave Roran a few routine tests and said that he was just fine, but a little sore and should rest for a few days. Happy that Roran was no longer in any true danger, Eragon led him back to the castle. But instead of taking him inside he shepered him over to the side below the hole to Saphira's chamber.

"What are we doing?"

"Before we go inside," said Eragon as he mentally called Saphira down, "there's someone I want you to meet." Saphira soared down and landed next to them.

Roran starred at her, eyes wide and alert. Saphira wove her head over towards him and touched her nose to his (although her nos was quite big now, so it was mostly his whole face). Roran chuckled, seeing that she was not dangerous, and stroaked her.

"She's beautiful," Roran said as she backed away to Eragon's side.

_Your cousin is very nice,_ said Saphira, purring.

_Yeah, he is._ Saphira sensed that Eragon was very happy that his cousin was here, and didn't pressure him about choosing what they were going to do next as she usually would have.

Instead, she contacted Eragon, and suggested giving Roran a ride. Eragon decided that a short ride would be ok.

"Hey, Roran," said Eragon with michievious grin. "Have you ever flown before?"

Roran was, at first, terrified as Saphira took off from the safe ground and soared in the air over the forest, but soon learned to love the cool breeze whipping his face and couldn't believe he was unconcious the first time he had actually done this.

Eragon smiled as he saw Roran spread out his arms like a bird. For the first time in several months he was truly happy.

Kaida crouched on her bed in terror, starring at, what she thought had been, harmless rock. It had now started shaking viciously and humming, giving out loud squeaks every now and then. Curiousity finally overcame Kaida and she leaned in closer to the rock.

Wondering if it was cursed, or something like that, Kaida debating touching it, but was terrified it would hurt her. She had made the decision to touch it and was leaning her hand in for it when...

CRACK. A large, significant crack appeared in the center of the rock, but by now Kaida had figured out it was an egg of some kind. The cracking shocked Kaida and she lept back in the corner of her bed, not sure what to do.

She didn't want to risk waking up Bella, but didn't want to just sit there all night.

But after a few more seconds the egg began to crack a little more, and a little more.

Kaida leaned in again, now wishing she had never brought home this egg. As she leaned in closer a bit of the eggshell chipped off and starring back at Kaida was a small, red dragon.

Kaida gave out a scream of shock, but managed to muffle it with her mouth. Yet again she was cowered in her little corner. As she stood in the corner biting away at her nails, the dragons slowly hatched all the way out of the egg and was soon laying contently ontop of the dresser.

Nervously, Kaida decided to approach the dragon. She cautiously crawled out from the corner and inched towards the table. As she came nearer, the dragon fixed it's large black eyes on her, seeming interested. For awhile her and the dragon just sat and starred at each other. And as the dragon yawned Kaida cooed, not sure if it was more dangerous or cute. She slowly reached her arm forward to pat its head...

"OUCH!" Kaida cried as a burning pain shot straight up her arm, leaving a stinging sensation. She mentally slapped herself. She should have known better then to touch something as dangerous as a dragon! She sat back on her bed cradeling her arm, although the pain had mostly subsided by now. She glared at the dragon who looked at her so innocently.

"Don't look at me like that," spat Kaida. She was looking at the bright shining scar left behind where she had touched the dragon when she heard someone faintly say: _Then don't look at me like that._ Kaida whipped around to the dragon. _Did it just speak to her?_

She leaned in a bit closer, eyeing the dragon. The dragon swerved it's head over and laid it on Kaida's hand. At first she jumped back in terror, but then realized that it didn't hurt.

Just then she heard noises coming from down the hall. Footsteps coming closer and closer to Kaida's door.

_Oh, no! Bella!_ Kaida thought. _She must of heard the noise!_

Not knowing what to do she seized the dragon by its belly and put it under her bed.

"You'd better stay there!" she said to him as she wiggled out from underneath her bed and jumped back ontop of it. She was just pulling the blankets back over her when Bella walked into her room, wearing her nightgown and rubbing her eyes.

"Something the matter? I heard you yelling."

"No," Kaida replied quickly, praying she didn't see the dragon. "I just had a nightmare. It was nothing." Bella nodded sleepily and left her bedroom, back down the hallway and into her's. Relieved Kaida sat back in bed.

She then crawled out from under the blankets and crawled under the bed again. The dragon curled up in a corner. She grabbed it by it's waist again and pulled it out from under the bed.

She quietly crept downstairs and out the back door. There was no way she was going to be keeping this thing. She plopped it on the ground about a half mile away from their house and began to walk home. But once she reached her backdoor, she turned around to see that the dragon had followed her all the way home.

"What are you doing!" she cried at the dragon. The dragon just stared back at her with innocent eyes, but Kaida just picked it up again and took it back. But no matter how many times she did this, the dragon followed her back.

"Why won't you leave?" she asked franticly. The dragon just stared. Kaida sighed and said, "Fine, you can stay here today, but then you have to go." The dragon purred happily as Kaida picked it up and brought it back up to her bedroom. Kaida made up a small bed in the bottom drawer of her dresser and placed the dragon inside, making sure there was a crack so it could breathe.

Satisfied, she looked outside and saw that the sun was just starting to rise and she groaned. She had been up all night because of this dragon, a dragon that she didn't even want.

Inside the drawer she heard a slight wimper come from the dragon as she thought this. _Could the dragon read her mind?_ She shook the thought out of her mind and crawled into bed to fall asleep for what time she had left.

It seemed as soon as her head hit the pillow that Bella was shaking her awake.

"Come on, dear. It's time for breakfast." Grumbling, Kaida pulled herself out from under the blankets. After Bella left her room she changed into a fresh pair of clothes and made her way downstairs where Bella was cooking bacon. Kaida took a deep breath of the wonderful food.

"Smells delicious," said Kaida as she sat down at the table. As soon as Bella served the bacon she gobbled it down quickly. Kaida rested her head in her hands as Bella continued to eat the rest of her breakfast and started to doze off.

"Kaida?" The sound shocked Kaida and her hands fell out from under her head and she jumped slightly.

"What? Oh, sorry, I must have fell asleep." She looked at Bella, but Bella wasn't looking at her. Instead she was gazing at Kaida's palm, where the glowing scar still sat.

"Where did you get that?" asked Bella, although she already knew the answer.

"Um, I, uh, I don't know. I must have burned my hand or something," replied Kaida quickly, trying to cover her palm up, but it was too late.

Bella silently sat up from the table and went upstairs. Nervous, Kaida started to clean the dishes. Minutes later Bella walked down stairs furious as she was holding the dragon.

"A DRAGON!" Bella roared. Kaida shrunk back in fear. "Where did you get a dragon?"

"I-I found a rock. It was so interesting, I kept it, but then it hatched. I didn't know what it was." Kaida was now close to tears.

"Do you have any idea what could happen if the Empire finds out you have a dragon? We could both be killed!"

"I swear I tried to get rid of it! But it wouldn't leave me, it kept following me."

"Well of corse it wouldn't leave," said Bella, now putting the dragon on the floor. "Your marked with the gedwey ignasia. Your a Rider now. It's your responsibility."

Kaida was now very confused. She had heard stories of Dragon Riders, but they didn't exsist anymore, did they? And what was a gedwey ignasia. She could only assume it was the shining mark on her palm.

Bella had taken a seat at the table as Kaida thought about these things. She then spoke quietly, as if she wasn't speaking at all. "You cannot stay here anymore."

Kaida's eyes widen in fear. "What? Why not?"

"It is too much of a risk. We are both in danger. You must go to Ellesmera. They will know what to do." After saying this she got up from her seat and went upstairs, leaving Kaida frozen in the kitchen.

How could Bella do tihs to her? Bella! She had always been such a saftey freak, and now she was making Kaida go to Ellesmera alone? With a dragon! But she knew that Bella was firm with her decision; she had never looked so serious.

She looked over in the corner of the kitchen where the dragon had curled up, taking a nap. She smiled at it, and thought to herself, _Your not so bad. Your actually kinda cute._ Kaida then walked upstairs to her bedroom, figuring that she should leave as soon as possible.

She got out a bag and began to load things inside of it. After she was done it was loaded with an extra set of clothing, a few blankets, a few loaves of bread and dried meat, and a very old map of Alagaesia. She went downstairs with her bag and saw that Bella had taken her place at the table again.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she saw Kaida walking down the stairs, ready to leave. It suddenly struck Kaida that it was quite possible she would never see Bella again, never be able to come back to Ceris.

Bella stood up and embraced Kaida giving her a hug.

"I"m sorry," she whispered in her ear, "but it's what has to be done." Kaida simply nodded. Kaida slung the bag over her shoulder and woke the dragon up from the corner.

As she did this Bella had wandered over to a closet somewhere down the hallway. She came back moments later holding a long, plain, silver sword. She handed it slowly to Kaida.

"This was your mothers. It was found in her house after the fire. I was going to give it to you when you turned sixteen, but..." Bella started to choke up a bit. "But now seems like the right time." Kaida took in the swords beauty. Simple but perfect. And it was finally something that was her mother's, not just charity. It was rightfuly her's.

"You can take Ruac with you, too." Ruac was a chestnut warhorse that Bella kept in the stables out back. Kaida nodded. She gave Bella one final hug and walked out the door into the back yard, and into the stables.

She untied Ruac and led him outside. She carefully loaded her bag on his back and then had to decide what to do with the dragon. She finally decided to just make a bit more room inside the bag and keep the top open, so it could crawl inside as if it were a very small cave. Satisfied, Kaida mounted Ruac.

She slowly steered Ruac away from her old house and to the very outskirts of the small city. She looked back behind her. From the edge of the city she could see her (well, now just Bella's) house, the gate leading to the graveyard where her parents bodies laid, and what remained of her and her parents old house; just a bit of old burned wood and ash.

A few tears escaped Kaida's eyes. She was leaving it all behind.

**Hope that was a pretty good chapter. Took me awhile, couldn't think of what to write...but it's pretty long. Well anyways, if you have any ideas on gender or name for the dragon, please review!**


	3. Rouge

**Oh, btw, on the map of Alagaesia, Ceris is on the southeastern edge of Du Weldenvarden. And thanks to everybody who gave me name suggestions, they were sweet. haha, i can't pick names very well...**

Galbatorix was in the highest chamber in his huge castle in Uru' Baen. It was the chamber where Galbatorix had thought the guards had been carefully guarding the eggs that were still left in his possesion.

He had gone to Yazuac for just two days; so he could cover up the fact that the Urgals had destroyed the city and everything in it, people were getting annoyingly suspicious.

The soilder's just stood infront of Galbatorix as he paced, all wearing faces of fear. Galbatorixed was mad, very mad, and it was their fault. They failed him, they had let the elf escape.

Finally Galbatorix stopped pacing and stood infront of them.

"You let the elf escape. She took the egg with ease. You weren't even sucessful in shooting down the dragon. But not all hope is lost. We still have one egg. We must find somebody fit to be a Rider, and train them so we can take over Ellesmera.

"Unfortunatly," Galbatorix said with an evil grin, " 'We' does not include you." After hearing this the soilders all gulped nervoulsy. "You have failed me. I cannot trust you to guard the egg anymore. Therefore you are no use to me, and will be sentenced to death." As he said this the two Ra'zac entered the chamber. They skillfully handcuffed the soilders and dragged them out of the room.

"You can't do this!" one of the soilders cried. "This will be the downfall of you Galbatorix!" Galbatorix simply laughed as if he was amused and watched the men being dragged to their death.

Unfortunatly (at least for Galbatorix) he did not take this soilder seriously. Who was he to think he could match his useless mortal powers against those of great and powerful Rider?

As Galbatorix thought about this his personal assistant Boq walked into the chamber carrying a roll or parchment.

"S-sir, I have the list you requested. The list of children to test the egg," Boq said stuttering slightly. Galbatorix took the list from him and scanned it quickly.

"There are not very many here."

"Well, sir, not all of the children had the specific qualities that you asked for." Galbatorix, indeed, had asked that the children testing the egg had severel qualities that Galbatorix had himself.

He wanted the future Rider to be strong, very strong, a man preferably. He also wanted them to be of able mind, so they were able to pick up things very quickly. And last, strangest of all, he wanted the children to have lost one or both of their parents, for Galbatorix himself had lost a parent. He wanted the cihld to be exactlly like him, or very close to it.

"Very well," said Galbatorix handing the list back to Boq. "Bring them here tommorow, they can then test the egg." Boq nodded and scurried out of the chamber.

A grin sat firmly on Galbatorix's face. He had a feeling. A feeling that he would soon have a new Rider in his control.

Kaida was now two days away from Ceris and, according to her map, was a week or less from Ellesmera. Apart from Ruac and the dragon Kaida was alone, but was perfectlly okay with it. Ruac was a good, fast, loyal horse and the Kaida had taken a liking to the dragon. Each morning it'd come back to her with rabbits or squirils for breakfast which she cooked up and split between them.

By now Kaida had confirmed that the dragon could indeed speak to her through thought, and that she could talk to it too.

Kaida had just woke up and was wondering where the dragon was, when it trotted into camp, two rabbits dangling in it's mouth looking very proud.

_Thank you...er...dragon._ She then realized that this whole time she had been calling it dragon, but hadn't given it an actual name.

She took the rabbit from it and started to skin it, talking to the dragon as she did so.

_You need a name._ The dragon simply grinned slyly in return. _Well...let's see...Erm, are you a boy or a girl? _she asked akwardly.

_Female, _said the dragon.

_Right, well...how about something that has to do with red, you know, because of your color. How about Rouge?_ Kaida always liked the name and was happy to see that the dragon (now, Rouge) took to the name very well.

_Rouge...I like it_.

Then Kaida finished skinning the rabbits and cooked it over a fire. She split the meat between her and Rouge and ate as Ruac chewed on the patches of grass.

She quickly cleaned up camp and packed up, ready to start traveling again.

About an hour and a half after leaving camp Rouge swueezed her way out from the bag and jumped out into the air.

At first Kaida was shocked and stopped Ruac, but then saw Rouge spread out her large, leathery wings and soared through the air.

"Whoa!" Kaida exclaimed. It was a beautiful sight to see the wind carry Rouge through the air, twisting and turning. "You've never done that before!" For severel hours Kaida would just weave through the vast forest with Rouge flying beside her.

When they stopped for night Kaida crawled up inside her blankets and Rouge curled up next to her.

_This whole dragon thing might be okay after all..._

The Ra'zac gripped the ends of the chains that were binding the soilders together as they were being sent to their death. Leaon, the soilder who threatend Galbatorix, stood on the end, the Ra'zac's grimy hands inches away from him.

But he did not pay attention to it, because inside his head he was forming a plan as quickly as he could.

How dare Galbatorix try to execute him? He would pay for this. _He would pay._

After ten minutes of wandering down the endless hallways the Ra'zac finally pulled them into a large plain room. There were only three windows, all small and high up. The room was empty except for a wooden headlock and an almost-too-happy executioner with a long, jagged axe.

Many of the soilders started to shake nervously as they saw the executiner stroke the axe. But Leaon didn't, because he knew he would live. He had it all worked out.

The Ra'zac had everybody line up infront of the headlock. Most soilders scampered up to the front, wanting to get it over. But Leaon sulked to the very back.

One by one the Ra'zac led them up to the headlock. And one bye one Leaon had to watch it. The terror flashing across their faces. And the sudden thud of the axe.

Severel minutes later all the soilders but Leaon were dead, their bodies thrown into a corner.

"Commme on," hissed one of the Ra'zac. Without restrain Leaon approached the headlock. He obidently bent over and the executioner started to lower the bar of the headlock.

WHAM! Leaon smaked the executioner so hard he stumbled back a bit, but Leaon took no noticed to this and snatched his axe. Quick as lightning Leaon swung the axe at the executioners throught without hesitating.

The executioners head flew off, his body crumpling beneath him. The Ra'zac seemed to shocked to do anything at first. But as Leaon charged at them with the axe raised, the immediatly crouched down, both whipping out small pouches of dust. With a flash of blue light the Ra'zac dissapeared and Leaon lowered the axe and stopped his momentum.

Leaon shrugged it off. It made no diffrence to him. He tossed the axe aside and retrieved his sword and bow from a pile of weapons they had taken from him.

Fresh waves of determination came over him as he silently made his way out of the castle. But where to go?

Finally he figured it out. The elves. It was the place Galbatorix was going to attempt to attack, and Leaon was going to warn them. After what Galbatorix had done, this thought made Leaon grin, almost madley. Revenge.

**I know, it's a little far fetched, but oh well. Review!**


	4. Company and Training

**Sorry it took so long for an update but, I've been busy. So this chapter's extra long! Ooh, and Eldest finally came out! yay!**

Another day on their way to Ellesmera and Kaida was riding on Ruac, watching Rouge fly gracefully through the sky.

She had nearly double in size sense they left Ceris a week ago, and had become an elite flyer and excellent hunter. Kaida hardly ever had to hunt for them anymore.

_Rouge, come back down. Lunchtime._ Rouge swooped down to the ground next to Kaida. She pulled her long, leathery wings into her sides and walked towards Kaida.

_Do you need me to catch anything?_ Rouge asked Kaida.

_No, we still have meat from this morning._ Kaida began to cook the meat as Rouge stayed close by, keeping an eye on a prancing rabbit in the distance.

After Kaida served up the meat she split it up between her and Rouge and gave Ruac some water as he ate the grass scattered on the floor of the forest.

By the time Kaida had gotten back to eat her own meal, Rouge had already torn through most of hers, shreading it with her teeth.

_Wow, your getting big fast._ This worried Kaida a little bit. Right now it was easy to keep Rouge a secret. She wasn't large enough to be spotted, but if she continued to grow like this, it could become a problem. But for now she shrugged it off. If it became much of a problem later, they would figure out a way to make it work.

After they were done with their lunch, Kaida cleaned up and took out the map of Alagaesia.

_It shouldn't be much longer. Maybe another week,_ Kaida told Rouge as she rolled up her map. She rubed Rouge's belly a bit before loading her bag onto Ruac and taking off once again. And following behind her was Rouge.

She gazed up at her, watching her twist and twirl gracefully in the wind. But when she brought her gaze down she saw someone -or something- in the distance. Kaida squinted to see what it was, but couldn't make out any details.

She slowed Ruac down and carefully approached it. Once she was close enough to see what it was, she jumped off Ruac and crouched in some bushes.

_Rouge, land here._ She gave Rouge a mental picture of where she was and seconds later the dragon was next to her. _Who do you think it is?_ She asked Rouge.

_Not sure. Let's get a closer look._ So Kaida and Rouge cautiously moved a bit closer behind some more bushes.

Now Kaida could see it was a man. He was muscular and heavily armed. A bow and arrows were slung across his shoulders, a long slender sword was hooked to his side, and she could see a dagger that was badley concealed in his boots. But Kaida assumed he was a mortal, he was just to big to be an elf, who were usually slender and tall. He short, dark brown hair and equelly dark eyes.

He was crouched over a fire, strong scents of meat coming from it. Kaida inched just a little bit closer. A twig snaped beneath her feet and the man whipped his head around in her direction.

Kaida was concealed by the bushes, but the man still stared at the spot where she was for several minutes until going back to his fire.

Rouge glared at her with fierce red eyes. _You're going to get us both killed someday._

_I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time..._Rouge snorted, and a puff of smoke came out her nostrils._ Come on, let's get out of here._

Leaon stared into the bushes for a few minutes. He swore he heard somebody back there. He then assumed it was his imagination and turned back to his meal that was cooking over the fire. Once it was done, he quickly ate it and doused the fire.

He leaned back against a rock and sighed. He was exhausted. After beheading the executioner and stealing a horse from the stables he fled from Uru'Baen and north towards Du Weldenvarden.

But Galbatorix had called guards to come aftrer him. He had to constintly run, only stopping for a few hours of sleep and quick meals. He eventually threw them off after crossing the Hadarac Desert on his fourth day of travel, but he did not slow his pace. Anyday now Galbatorix could have a new Rider, and would attack the elves.

As he leaned against the rock he began to drift to sleep, to tired to stop himself from doing it. He immediatly shot up, awake, when he heard another twig snap in the distance. This time he was sure of it. Somebody was there.

He pulled out his sword and cautiously searched the bushes around his camp. But he found nobody there. He was starting to turn back to his camp when he saw a horse in the distance and somebody mounting it.

Quick as lightning, but quiet as a mouse he lept through the bushes and to the clearing where the horse was.

He crouched down into the bushes and watched as the girl mounted her warhorse.

She was extremely beautiful, and he loved the way her long blonde hair fell on her shoulders. But as he scooted closer she turned around and saw him. She pulled out her sword and held it, ready to fight.

For a moment, the two just stared at each other. Both had their swords up and both standing, as if ready to attack (Leaon had now stood up from the bushes, as there was no need to conceal himself anymore).

"Who are you?" she asked, still not moving her sword or dismounting Ruac.

"I am Leaon. Former soilder of the Empire. But I am no longer on their side. I am searching for Ellesmera to warn the elves of an attack that could be coming anyday now."

As he explained his story further, Kaida contacted Rouge and told her to stay hidden. She didn't want Leaon to harm her, and it was best he didn't know she was a Rider, anyways.

Once he was done he looked at her expectantly.

"My name is Kaida. I am from Ceris, and am also in search of Ellesmera." Her sword still did not move, but he lowerd his slightly. He was not sure if he could trust her or not, but she looked harmless so far, and could be helpful in helping him find Ellesmera. So far he had just been heading in the general direction with no real knoledge of it's exact location.

He decided to risk traveling with her. "Well, honestly, I am lost. I have no map to guide me, and I would hate to see a lady like yourself traveling alone. Perhaps we could travel the rest of the way together?"

Kaida did not answer. She, too, wasn't sure if he was trustworthy. If he really was from the Empire it was possible that he was a spy, and was using her as an inside source.

_Rouge, he wants to travel with us. Shall I accept?_

_Not yet...hold on one minute._ Kaida could feel the connection break and went back to staring at Leaon. He began to squirm in the uncomfterble silence.

Suddenly he clamped his eyes shut and held his head, as if in pain. His knees buckled slightly and he twitched for a few minutes, and then straightend up again, looking as confused as Kaida.

Rouge taped back into Kaida's brain. _He is trustworthy, his story is true._

_What did you do?_

_I searched his mind. Looked for memories of his execution._

Kaida was amazed and puzzled. _You can do that?_

_As can you. You just have to learn._

Kaida turned back to Leaon who was starting to back away. "You may come with me to Ellesmera." The sudden answer seemed to shock him.

"Oh...ok." He now seemed a bit frightend of Kaida and continued to take tiny steps back. "Why did you search my mind?"

Kaida now lowered her sword and began to dismount Ruac. "You've had your mind searched before?"

"Yes, when I became a soilder for Galbatorix. He did it to all of us to prove we weren't spys."

"Oh," Kaida replied. "Well, I didn't search your mind...But it was done so I could see if you were trustworthy." Leaon nodded in understanding.

"Right...Well I suppose I'd better pack up my camp...So we can get going..."

Kaida followed him to his clearing, pulling Ruac along beside her, and waited as he finished packing his things and tieing them to his own horse.

His horse was beautiful and strong (nothing but the best for the Empire) and was a deep chestunt color.

"I stole him from the Empire. I named him Beamu; not really sure what his real name was..." Kaida chuckled and stroked him one last time before mounting her own horse.

She watched Leaon mount his own horse and began to guide the way.

Kaida had to admit to herself, even though Rouge was good company, it was nice to have a human companion on the trip, too.

Eragon opened a large wooden door into a huge, marble chamber. Arya had told him that the Queen wanted him to start his next stage in training at sunrise, so he had waken up early and headed down to the chamber.

A large case of swords and bows sat at the far side of the room, studded with rubies and saphires. A large wooden table sat the wall opposite of it, holding all sorts of diffrent things including: a silver ring, a marble, and a golden goblet full of water. Other then that, the room was empty, only consisting of one large window overlooking Ellesmera.

For a few minutes Eragon simply examined the swords in the bejewled case. They were of the highest quality, as was anything made by the elves, and each was slender and light.

Then the door opend and Eragon turned around.

In entered an elf. He wore long emerald robes and a sword was placed on his side. He looked fairly old. Maybe 40 as a mortal, which meant he was very old in elven years. But even with that he was slender and muscular and could easily overpower Eragon if he chose to.

He swiftly walked across the room and up to Eragon.

"Hello," he said in a deep booming voice. "I am Abreiach, and will be training you." Eragon gave him a quick bow. He then began to walk over to the table filled with diffrent things and Eragon followed.

"Arya informed me that the Twins tested your magical ability but I often find the Twins...unreliable." Eragon saw a sly grin flash on his face. "So I will be testing you."

He placed the golden goblet full of water infront of Eragon.

"First I would like you to scry."

"What?"

"Let's try Arya." Eragon nodded and closed his eyes, focusing in on his magic. He had not used it for awhile now...He then whispered the ancient words. He looked down into the water and saw Arya. She was sitting in the dining hall, eating her breakfast.

"Very good. Now, send this across the room and hold it up in the air as long as possible." Abreiach handed Eragon a rock. Eragon took it and sent it across the room. Then he held it a few feet off the ground as steady as possible. After a few minutes he became tired and had to let it drop.

"I see...Here eat some bread." He handed Eragon a bit of bread and he cramed it in his mouth. He assumed this was for energy.

For the next hour Abreiach tested Eragon in many things, all which he passed. But towards the end he asked for some larger things from Eragon, which he could not accomplish. One included controling the silver of the ring.

Finally Abreiach handed him some more bread and he ate it.

"Well, you've been taught well. Brom did a very good job. But you still have much to learn." He then strode across the room to the swords.

"Arya has already tested you, and says that you are very good, for a mortal. But now I am to train you. I warn you now that it will be exhausting, but you will become an excellent soilder in return." Eragon nodded.

"Right, so take this sword." He handed Eragon a long silver sword with a saphire stud at the end. Abreiach unshealthed his own sword and got into fighting stance.

Just as he had warned the training was long and hard. For a couple hours Abreiach taught him new moves and defenses, and tested his streangth and stability. It wasn't until noon that he stoped. Eragon slid down the wall and wiped the sweat from his face.

"Good. Very good. You may go for now, but I would like to train again tommorow morning, same time." Eragon nodded, too tired to say anything.

Abreiach walked out of the room leaving him there. It was his first day of training. He was bruised and sore and all energy was drained from him, yet he couldn't wait to go back tommorow.

Galbatorix was angerily pacing the floor of his office. A few days ago Boq had brought in five children, all to test the egg, and all were unsuccesful. Even worse was the fact that one of the soilders had escaped and his persuer's had failed to catch him.

So now he was left without a Rider and an escaped prisoner who knew too much. It was a race. Between finding a Rider, training him/her well enough to fight, and attacking Ellesmera, and the one soilder to reach Ellesmera and warn the elves (for that is what Galbatorix assumed he was doing, as he was heading in that general direction). Galbatorix had slim chances in winning.

Galbatorix stopped pacing as Boq opend the door.

"What is it?" snapped Galbatorix.

"Sorry to interupt you, sir, but we're found more children suitable to test the egg. They're here now if you'd like to..." Boq didn't bother to finish his sentence. A gleam of happiness sparked in Galbatorix's eyes.

"Yes. Take me to them now." Boq led Galbatorix out of his office and down a few floors to a small chamber. In the middle of the chamber were four children, all looking a bit scared.

The first one was a boy who looked to be about 14 years old and had bright blonde hair and hazel eyes, and next to him stood a boy exactly like him.

"Twins, sir," said Boq as he saw him eyeing them with curiosity. The next in line was a girl about 15 or a little younger. Her long brown hair was in two braids and her eyes averted to the ground.

Last of all was another boy who was reaching manhood, almost 16. His dirty blonde hair was cut short and messy. His eyes were a soft gray and he, unlike the others didn't look as scared. He was actually looking Galbatorix in the eye as he examined each of them.

Galbatorix gave him a cold look back, but the boy did not look away. Galbatorix raised his eyebrows as if impressed.

"And all meet the standards?" questioned Galbatorix. Boq nodded nervously. "Very well, allow them to test the stone." Boq scurried across the room and took the large emerald green egg from the cusion it was sitting on.

He walked back to the line and up to the first twin. The boy held his hand out and held it in his palm. For severel seconds they just sat and waited. But nothing happend.

Boq hurridly took the egg from the boy and handed it to his brother. Nothing. Boq passed the egg from the boy to the next person in line, the girl with the braids.

The girl nervously took the egg, but almost immidiatly gave it back to Boq. Lastly, Boq handed the egg to the last boy in line. Nothing happend at first, but when Boq went to take the egg away, it gave out a loud, distinguished squeak.

An evil grin quickly spread across Galbatorix's face.

"I believe we have found our new Rider."

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	5. Galzra

**So sorry it's taken so long to update, but schools been making me sooo busy lately. But anyways, now I have finished Eldest (IT WAS AWESOME!) but i'm gonna try not to use any of the stuff from there, but if you think I'm copying too much, just say it...**

Eragon awoke in his chamber in the castle, wondering what training he would endure for the day, when a stinging pain rushed up and down his spine, down the scar left by the Shade. He fell to the floor, withering in pain.

After a few minutes the pain was over and Eragon leaned against his bedside table. He felt a nudge in his mind and allowed Saphira in.

_What is the matter, little one?_

_My scar. It's stinging like it did when we were back in Farthen Dur…I'd almost forgotten about it. I had been so distracted about Murtagh's death, I forgot to ask anybody about it._

_Maybe Abrieach will know something about it...you should ask him today._

_I will..._

And with that, Eragon broke the connection with her and began to get ready for his training that day. As soon as his face was washed clean and he was wearing a fresh tunic, he walked down the stairs and into the chamber where Albrieach was waiting for him.

"Your late," he said with a scowl. Eragon learned that Albrieach could get angry over things very fast, but instead of yelling (it was very unlike an elf to lost their temper) he would overwork Eragon until he was exhausted.

"I'm very sorry. My scar was causing me pain. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about it."

Albrieach motioned for him to remove his shirt so he could examine it. So Eragon slipped off his shirt and Albrieach slid a finger down the length of the scar. Eragon shivered as his cold finger tips crossed his bare flesh.

"Has your scar caused you any pain recently?" asked Albrieach as he handed Eragon his tunic.

"Only once, in Farthen Dur after the war."

"Hmm..." The old elf simply stood there for awhile, brow furrowed as if he was thinking of something. Finally he spoke, "It is very rare for a scar to cause pain to the extent you have described...Perhaps Durva has left some kind of curse on you...It's happend only a few times before. And there is one cure.

"To proform a caasara-much like your priest's would proform an exorcism, it is to berid your body from evil spirits. But it requires certain herbs and potions only obtained from the depths of Du Weldenvarden. It will take a few weeks for me to gather all things neccesary. Will that suffice?"

Eragon nodded quickly, anything to rid him of the pain.

"Very well," said Abrieach, picking up a sword from the enjemed case. "Until then we will continue our lessons..."

Eragon unshealthed Zar'roc and Abrieach fired a blow with lightning fast speed. He continuously flowed out a series of complex moves, which Eragon could just barely block.

_Yes, _he thought to himself._ This will be a very long day..._

Galbatorix sat at one end of the table, and at the other end sat the orphan boy- his new Rider. And on the floornext to the boy- who's name was Hadar- sat a glorious, newborn dragon. Its scales sparkled a magnificent emerald and black eyes were staring at the large roasted pig in the middle of the table.For several minutes Galbatorix did not move, and neither did Hadar.

Hadar was a strange boy. He never really talked, or socialized. Only twice had he spoken to Galbatorix, one when he had asked him for his name and heritage, and again when he had invited him for dinner. But even though he was, for the most part, a mute, he was trustworthy. Galbatorix searched his mind personally, supplied him with a room in the castle tower (and, for later, a chamber for his dragon when it grew too large to sleep with Hadar), and made him swear loyalty.

But Hadar was not as quiet as Galbatorix thought. He was always in companionship with his dragon (whom he named Galzra), and, as it was always told, there was no stronger bond then a Rider and his dragon. Infact, as the king sat there, boring his eyes into Hadar's he was in conversation with Galzra.

_Must we always come down here for dinner? It gets very boring, very fast,_ said Hadar.

_Patience young one,_ replied Galzra as he hummed. _Soon you will be back in your room, no doubt pouring over one of the dozen scrolls Galbatorix has given you._

Hadar let out a small chuckle._ What can I say, after years of living on the street it is nice to have intellectual things to read , rather than notices on the bullitin boards._

_Yes, but soon enough you will become nothing but a fat scholar with a dragon, _Galzra joked.

_Not the way Galbatorix is training me. Night and day. All he expects me to think about is magic and sparring, And he shows no resistance. I'll have bruises for weeks._

_But it will all pay off with time..._

**Not my best chapter, but it'll do for now...I'm still just kinda planning the plot as i go...but anyways. REVIEW!**


End file.
